UFC 68
| gate = $3,014,000 | buyrate = 534,000 UFC 68: The Uprising was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on March 3, 2007 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. UFC 68 was the first UFC event held in the state of Ohio, and coincided with the 2007 Arnold Sports Festival. The sold-out event produced the highest verifiable live attendance for a mixed martial arts event in North America with 19,079 spectators. To date it is the largest attendance for a MMA event in the United States. Background In the main event, UFC Heavyweight Champion Tim Sylvia was set to defend his title against Randy Couture, who was coming out of a 12-month retirement. Couture, a former UFC Heavyweight and Light Heavyweight Champion, last fought as a heavyweight at UFC 39 in 2002. Also featured at UFC 68 were the return bouts for former champions Matt Hughes (welterweight) and Rich Franklin (middleweight). Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Jamie Varner vs. Jason Gilliam' :Varner wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 1:34 of round one. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Lightweight bout: Gleison Tibau vs. Jason Dent' :Tibau wins by unanimous decision. All three judges score the bout 30-27. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Welterweight bout: Jon Fitch vs. Luigi Fioravanti' :Fitch wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 3:05 of round two. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Matt Hamill vs. Rex Holman' :Hamill wins by technical knockout due to strikes at 4:00 of round one. This preliminary bout was not aired on the broadcast. Main card *'Light Heavyweight bout: Renato Sobral vs. Jason Lambert' :Lambert wins by knockout due to a punch at 3:36 of round two. *'Middleweight bout: Martin Kampmann vs. Drew McFedries' :Kampmann wins by technical submission (arm triangle choke) at 4:06 of round one. *'Welterweight bout: Matt Hughes vs. Chris Lytle' :Hughes wins by unanimous decision. All three judges score the bout 30-27. *'Middleweight bout: Rich Franklin vs. Jason MacDonald' :Franklin wins by technical knockout between rounds two and three. Excessive damage to MacDonald's right eye prompted his corner to signal for the end of the bout. *'Heavyweight Championship bout: Tim Sylvia © vs. Randy Couture' :Couture wins by unanimous decision and becomes the new UFC Heavyweight Champion. All three judges scored the bout 50-45. Purses The disclosed fighter payroll for UFC 68 was $697,000. The individual payouts are listed below. Purse amounts includes the payment amounts for show and win, but do not include sponsor payments, fees, taxes, or special award bonuses.UFC | MMAFrenzy.com Randy Couture: $250,000 Tim Sylvia: $100,000 Martin Kampmann: $20,000 Drew McFedries: $5,000 Rich Franklin: $42,000 Jason MacDonald: $14,000 Matt Hughes: $150,000 Chris Lytle: $10,000 Jason Lambert: $18,000 Renato Sobral: $21,000 Matt Hamill: $10,000 Rex Holman: $3,000 Jon Fitch: $28,000 Luigi Fioravanti: $8,000 Gleison Tibau: $6,000 Jason Dent: $3,000 Jamie Varner: $6,000 Jason Gilliam: $3,000 References External links *Official UFC website *UFC 68 Results on Sherdog.com *Official UFC 68 website *Official UFC 68 Fight Card Category:2007 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in Columbus, Ohio ja:UFC 68 pt:UFC 68